


The one with best dreams are the best drinks

by shadowkey



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	The one with best dreams are the best drinks

Oggi la luna è rossa e come ogni caso di luna rossa ci ritroviamo con nuovi vampiri affamati che scelgono vittime casuali come loro pasto. Conveniva partire più tardi quella notte, conveniva aspettare che tutti gli impazienti neonati facessero il disastro che avrebbe mandato di nuovo la follia e la paura nei nostri confronti.  
Me ne stavo in una locanda con un mio amico come facevamo sempre in quei casi. Uno dei più giovani uno di quelli che seguiva i nostri consigli si mise vicino a noi e lesse un cartello che stava fisso sul muro della locanda "The one with the best dreams are the best drinks" recitava.   
"Perchè quella frase ?" ci chiese il ragazzo.  
"Vedi piccolo è tutta questione del carattere e della vita delle persone, quelli che stanno tranquilli per tutto il giorno e credono che la notte gli porti consiglio tenderanno a fare sogni migliori che renderanno più dolce il loro sangue e se il sangue è dolce noi possiamo farci alcune delle bevute più dissetanti del mondo" spiegai al ragazzo "Quindi a loro la notte porta consiglio mentre a noi porta sangue?" ci chiese "Esatto ragazzo tu sei sulla buona strada per capire tutto"


End file.
